Mιѕ Áиgєℓєѕ Gυαяdιαηєѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Courtney: Un Ángel que debe guiar y enseñarle a Duncan; Duncan: Un medio diablillo que debe desesperar y contradecir a Courtney en todo lo posible; y Trent: Él es el único que los puede ver y que los debe aguantar hasta nuevo aviso::..


**Disclaimer: TDI** no** me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah.**

_**Holass! Otra vez molestando por aquí con una nueva historia xD raramente es un DxC, TxG y algúna más que entre de colada ;D**_

**Aclaración: **_Cuando sea escrito en cursiva son las cosas que dicen Courtney y Duncan, pero que los demás no pueden ver ni oír… Por ahora._

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos… ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_¿Ángel de la Guarda?_

—Sólo espera un día más. –Se dijo a sí mismo un pelinegro saliendo de su cuarto.

Bajó sin apuro las escaleras de su casa y caminó hasta llegar a la cocina. Suspiró cansadamente al ver que no había nadie. Su padre se dedicaba más que nunca al trabajo desde que su madre falleció el año pasado.

—No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año… — Pensó en voz alta dejándose caer en la silla más cercana que tenía para recordar los buenos tiempos que pasó con su madre, pero el vibrar de su celular lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

—Viejo, necesito que me encuentres lo más pronto posible en la plaza que esta enfrente a la estación de bomberos. —Le habló Geoff de inmediato y sin pausas.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Preguntó preocupado por el tono en el cuál le habló su amigo.

—Te lo contaré en la plaza, nos vemos. –Cortó la llamada, dejando a Trent confundido.

—Será mejor que me apure. — Volvió a suspirar levantándose de su silla.

* * *

—No pienso hacerlo. — Gruñó cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

—Duncan, esta es tu última oportunidad. — Lo rezongó un morocho vestido con una traje blanco.

— Bromeas, ¿cierto?

— Si fallas en esta prueba tendrás que volver al purgatorio…

— ¡Pero DJ…! –Comenzaba a quejarse con los brazos extendidos.

—Devon Joseph. — Corrigió serio.

—No usaré un traje blanco. — Protestó de nuevo.

— Lo harás y ella te ayudará. — Se corrió a un costado, dándole paso a una chica de tez bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos color onix, igualmente vestida de color blanco.

—Mucho gusto, — Le extendió la mano — yo soy Courtney y seré tu guía hasta que logres llegar a ser un Ángel de la Guarda... O a lo algo parecido.

— Duncan. —Se presentó sonriendo de lado mientras estrechaba su mano — Tú eres más que un Ángel de la Guarda, ¿no es así?

—Es verdad, —Sonrió — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Simple, si fueses sólo un guardia como DJ usarías esa cosa, — Señaló el traje del morocho — pero tú usas ese vestidito blanco que te hace ver tan…

—Toma. — Lo calló la chica acercándole _sutilmente_ una planilla con una lapicera colgando en el borde.

—Pensé que eras un ángel… —Comentó Duncan sobándose el pecho, más específicamente en la parte Courtney le _acercó _la planilla.

— Lo soy. — Sonrió orgullosa — Pero tú debes escribir tu nombre en la lista. —Le señaló la tablilla.

— ¡Pero esto esta lista esta vacía!

—Eso es porque nadie pasó el examen final para ser una Ángel de la Guarda. —Le explicó DJ

—Genial… — Exclamó suspirando el de cresta verde mientras la chica sonreía divertida.

* * *

— ¿Por qué el apuro, Geoff? — Le preguntó Trent viendo llegar al rubio a la plaza.

—Bridge y yo cumplimos un año y no se que regalarle. –Le respondió algo apenado.

— ¿Y me lo preguntas a mi porque…? — Empezó a preguntar.

—Viejo, ¿No se supone que tú eres un tipo sensible y todo eso? — Le preguntó un poco confundido acomodándose su sombrero con una mano.

—Como digas… —Suspiró. — Cómprale flores, bombones y quizás un anillo o un animal de felpa.

—Gracias, compadre –Le dijo mientras le sonreía palmeándole la espalda. –_Me acabas de salvar la vida. —_ Bromeó mientras se alejaba alegre.

—Cuando quieras. –Trent lo despidió moviendo su mano levantada hasta que Geoff se volteara.

— _¿Lo ves? Ese sí es ser un buen chico. — Courtney le señaló a Trent._

— _¿Segura de que no nos ven? —Le preguntó Duncan, obviando claramente lo la chica le había comentado, mientras miraba a toda la gente en la plaza._

—_Somos ángeles… Bueno, yo sí lo soy. –Sonrío orgullosa señalándose mientras se volteaba a verlo._

— _¿No era que debíamos cuidar a ese chico?_

—_Si pero, — Lo buscó con la mirada por un instante — ¿Dónde esta?_

—_A punto de ser arrollado por ese auto. –Le dijo despreocupado mientras ladeaba la cabeza en dirección a Trent._

— _¿¡Qué! — Preguntó asombrada mientras veía donde le indicaba Duncan._

Y en efecto, Trent caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista en el piso mientras cruzaba la calle, no viendo que un auto acababa de doblar en esa calle a una velocidad muy mala para frenar.

—_Mi perfecta reputación quedara manchada para siempre. –Dijo preocupada Courtney mientras miraba la escena casi en cámara lenta con las manos en su rostro._

— ¡Trent! –Lo llamó una chica, lo suficientemente alto para que el pelinegro se detuviera al instante y levantará la vista del piso, notando al instante el auto que iba directo hacía él, y que por puro reflejo evitó.

—Wow… —Se dejó caer sentado en la vereda al sentir como sus piernas le comenzaban a temblar.

— _Fiuu… — Suspiró aliviada la castaña._

— ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó demasiado preocupada la chica que técnicamente_ le había salvado la vida._

—E -eso creo… —Respondió aún nervioso.

— ¿En que demonios estabas pensando? — Le volvió a preguntar antes de abrazarlo, pero esta vez estaba… ¿Estaba llorando? Si, estaba llorando de lo asustada que estaba por pensar que iba a ver a su amigo morir en frente de ella.

Trent no le respondió, sólo le acarició sus azules cabellos antes de suspirar.

—_Haces un perfecto trabajo. –Le dijo Duncan burlón._

—_Cállate, ¿quieres? —Respondió molesta cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado._

—_Admítelo, yo te distraje._

— _¿Disculpa?_

—_Si no te sintieras atraída por mi no hubieses dejado a ese chico casi morir. –Le dijo con arrogancia._

— _¿Porqué no te vas al infierno? — Gruñó._

—_Porque no puedo. — Le respondió burlón._

—_No se que demonios hago perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien como tú. — Bufó mientras se alejaba de él molesta._

— _¿Te vas a rendir tan rápido? —Le decía en tono de broma, pero al ver que Courtney no lo escuchaba decidió cambiar de táctica — Tienes que enseñarme, ¿lo recuerdas? –Le dijo para detenerla. _

—_Grrr. — Se detuvo en seco gruñendo porque ese chico que la desesperaba tenía razón. Bufó de nuevo dándose la vuelta, caminando hacia él. –Andando –Le dijo sin ni siquiera mi__rarlo cuando pasó por su lado. —, tenemos que ver si Trent esta bien._

—_Como tú digas, princesa –Le dijo mientras la seguía; haciendo que Courtney sonriera sin él notarlo._

_

* * *

_

_**Holass de nuevo! **_**Espero que no haya quedado tan mal como pienso y...Mmm… Creo que debo esforzarme en hacer chaps más largos xD pero igual este es sólo una introducción… Creo…**

**¿Vale la pena continuarlo****…? ¡Ustedes decidan :D!**

**Yo me voy yendo… Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD  
**


End file.
